Petalnose
Petalnose is a very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 376 History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Petalnose is a former kittypet whose original name was simply Petal, with two kits, named Mint and Sage. Petal's former Twoleg was abusive, not feeding her and trapping her inside its Twoleg nest. Her mate, Rainfur wants to save Petal but whenever he tried to get close to her the Twoleg threw stuff at him. The Twoleg locked Petal inside the nest once her kits were born, but he didn't feed her, and she doesnt have enough milk to keep the kits alive. Rainfur soon was forced to ask the Clan cats for help, to which Firestar agrees, and eventually SkyClan saves Petal. When Rainfur and the SkyClan cats come to rescue her and her kits, Petal is first worried about her Twoleg but follows Rainfur out of the nest. Occasionally, Petal and Rainfur go back to the Twoleg nest for herbs when asked. Shortly after she is rescued, Clovertail temporarily nurses her kits while Petal recovers . Before Rainfur goes to fight off the rats with the rest of the fit warriors, he and Petal decide to become Clan cats, and are accepted into SkyClan together. Her mate is later killed in the attack when Sandstorm chooses to save Firestar instead of Rainfur. Echosong, SkyClan's medicine cat, is the one who tells Petalnose the news about her mate. During Rainfur's vigil, Petalnose and her kits grieve for him throughout the night. Petalnose is later seen sitting outside the nursery while watching Cherrypaw, Sparrowpaw, and Clovertail's kits ceremonies. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Petalnose appears as Sagepaw's mentor, appearing in many training sessions with him. When Sagepaw is injured, Petalnose is very distraughted, blaming herself for not watching him. Petalnose's reaction also makes Leafstar realize why Firestar said Clan cats don't usually mentor their own kin. :She is shown to be a good friend of Leafstar, often asking her if she can eat with her, and she also shows obvious motherly affection towards both of her kits even when they are apprentices. :When Shrewtooth reveals to the Clan that he too, was trapped by his former Twoleg, she helps to comfort him and calm him down. Petalnose sympatizes for Shrewtooth, and convinces him to tell her his story. Her motherly nature calmed Shrewtooth, allowing him to relax and sleep. After Shrewtooth falls asleep, she tells Leafstar about her feelings towards the twolegs that trapped her and Shrewtooth in his den, and asks Leafstar if they can do anything to prevent more cats from suffering like her. :When the cats are preparing for the attack, Petalnose promises to keep an eye on Sagepaw, and is determined to face the Twoleg.During the attack, Petalnose and her kits are seen spitting vengence and fury in front of the Twoleg. Later, when a few of the SkyClan cats find an injured Twoleg kit, Petalnose feels like they shouldn't get involved and is suprised that the others are doing so much work to help the Twoleg kit, however, Petalnose is seen helping carry branches to hid the camp. Later, she seems intent on revenge on her's and Shrewtooth's behalf when the attack on the Twoleg is led. She is left behind to defent the gorge when Leafstar and her patrol leave to help Stick. Quotes "Petalnose gulped and sat upright, forcing the fur on her neck and shoulders to lie flat. Leafstar was impressed by her self control, but the bleak look in her blue eyes showed how much she was suffering." Narrartor describing Petalfur once Echosong was there in SkyClan's Destiny (page 72). "Petal is a kittypet. She lives downriver with an old Twoleg who hardly ever feeds her. She used to sneak out to meet me, and I used to catch prey for her. I tried to persuade her to come live with me, but she was scared, especially when she found out she had kits coming...." Rainfur describing Petal and her situation in Firestar's Quest (page 372). Trivia *Once, before Petal gets her warrior name, she is mistakenly called Petalnose.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 443 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Rainfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 372 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Kits: :Mintfur: :Sagepaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Mentors